


Disintegration

by only_more_love



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: A poem responding to this prompt: things you always meant to say but never got the chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Brown and silver―  
your hair glitters  
in the rain. In the city

my home  
your home  
our home:

a memory.

We fought:  
my shield, your light  
side by side and never touching.

But oh how I wanted to.

We bled  
_Together_ ,  
I said.

It wasn’t a lie.  
I swore.  
I swear.

Except here I am  
  
a dot on a sickly spinning  
blue-green sphere.  
Ocean; ash; infinite ghosts.

Where are you?

Alone.  
The iron in your blue-brittle heart  
feeds stars and nebulae.

Out of reach  
you are.  
I can’t sleep.

Ocean, always.  
Ash, always.  
You, always.

You find me in waking dreams  
wearing eyes like mirrors  
instead of the doorways

I wanted.

I want.  
I want.  
I want.

Crimson and seasalt slur  
from your mouth.  
I can’t sleep.

The water rises.

Tell me a story,  
please. Tell me  
the one where

you flew  
too high too far too close  
and the sun kissed your wings.

Turned them  
to rubies and gold  
in its burning maw.  
  
Tell me in your rusted voice:  
your open mouth  
your soundless laugh.  
  
Or did you scream as you fell?

The blue-blank sea waited  
to smother you  
in her icy arms.

Like it did for me.

_Did you know?_  
  
Yes. I’ll tell you a story  
of blue, red, and white  
dashed against iron ore.

Ocean, always.  
Ash, always.  
You, always.

Broken open inevitability.

 


	2. Disintegration, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem responding to this prompt: things you said after it was over.

your fingers

your mouth

your sweet-sharp teeth 

singing colors 

over my skin

and across my bedsheets.

 

tell me, genius,

since you were always

smarter than me:

how do i remember

how to forget you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. <3 Comments and kudos are treasured and replied to. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com). On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
